Let's Make A Deal
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Whisper from the Earth came from the cracking of the ice, and wisps of snow. Pitch wonder why the name Kozmotis Pitchiner was important, and why was Mother Nature herself whispering this name to him. Who was this man, and why in the dark ebony should he care! Pitch knew someone who might be able to help him, though unwilling, he always had a fondness for snow.


_Don't own, this is a roleplay between myself and my Jack. Don't know if he wants to be know. So please excuse any grammer and spelling and such._

"I finally been able to find you my sweet little snowflake, how are you doing Jack? Oh you don't remember me? Let just say, I made a deal with you, and you have yet to answer me Jack. You or Jamie?" Pitch purred as he snaked out from behide the tree he was hidden behide. He had followed Jack to his pond, and had been waiting for a time to approach the winter spirit.

"Maybe... I'm not the type who's into deals...huh? Ever think of that? I've got my Jamie and he's all I need. Whatever you want you will not find it here..." Jack spat back in a slightly playful mood, thought not liking the idea of Pitch threaten Jamie at all.

"Maybe you don't have a chose in the matter Jack. Just maybe something is beyond your control, you can't always hold the ace's in your hands forever Jack. My deal still stand Jack, I am not a bad guy, just misunderstood and alone. Sometimes, that changes a person, however that enough about me. Jamie your Jamie as you put it, won't be harmed, All I'll I ask of you Jack is, to steal a book about Kozmotis Pitchiner from North. You see I can't get in far to weak from what you and the guardian's have done to me, however you can. And if you do, Jamie won't be haunted by nightmares. " Pitch moved forward a little, the soft crunching of the soft winter snow below his feet, was loud against the silences.

"What do you want to know about Kozmotis Pitchiner? I don't trust you. Sandy and I can take you down any day, so I'd just like to see you try and harm Jamie or give him nightmares. Unlike you, Pitch... I'm not scared of ANYTHING. I know my own worth and I have belief and fun on my side. Nothing can scare me anymore. Nothing you do can change that. Come back when you really have something worth my time... or wait... not even then. I don't want you bothering me anymore! I'm done with your games, just face it... you're not scary." Jack blow up a bit, he was through with Pitch playing game with him, Pitch was a dangerous man, and this was obvious a trap, Pitch was just attempting to lure him in for some kind of sick twisted plan.

The dark king looked down at his gray hands, thinking carefully, of what he was going to say next to the winter spirit. As his eclipse eyes flicked up, to look upon the face of the younger man, still a bit lost in thought. "I am not frighten of you, nor Sandman. There is so little, you understand about me Jack. "Sighing he thought it better, to attempt to appease to the younger spirit "Jack, this is something before you, something older then Sandman, or any of the other guardians. This book, is important, I must understand what happened to. . . ." The dark spirit words stopped abruptly at the end, almost unwilling to finish his sentence out loud.

The night terror, tilted his head to the side, as he study Jack's face. His eyes closed, as he shock his head and began to speak, in a soft defeat tone" I am attempting to bargain, when obvious your too young to understand, or to stubborn to care, maybe a little bit of both."his voice took a softer and sad tone at the end, as the King bowed his head, an brought his large gray hands, to his temple to rubbing out some of tension there. " Never you mind Jack, I will attempt this on my own. It was a folly idea to think you would be willing to listen. After all, it is so easy when the children believe isn't it." the King of Nightmare almost sounded resentful, but he looked away, unwilling to show his hurt and angry towards the winter spirit.

"Fair thee well Jackson Overland Frost, may the nightmares never reach you in your dreams. " It was a tight very formal tone, as the King bowed his head, with his left hand tucked behide his back and the right resting on his heart.

Jack smirked, feeling triumphant in knowing that he had done the right thing. Although, a familiar pain in his heart surfaced again, a feeling that he'd forgotten not too long ago. A guilty loneliness fell to the pit of his stomach and his smile fell. He let his long, pale fingers slide to intertwine with the snowy strands of his hair. "You know..." Jack said in the usual cheery drawl, "Sometimes being a Guardian mean forgetting about the right thing to do... And doing what's fun instead." As he left that sentence hang in the air, he bent down to pack together some of the sparking snow that covered the cold ground.

Even the darkness of the night didn't falter Jack's aim as he let fly one of his famous snowballs, hitting Pitch in face, right on mark. He slowly floated over to Pitch, close enough to really admire the emotions that danced within his shining, golden eyes. " I know we're supposed to be enemies and all, but that doesn't mean we can't turn that sour attitude of your around. It might not be the book, but you'll be getting something better than that." Jack sighed, shaking his head at how cheesy he was sounding, all because he felt some sort of connection with Pitch, something that he couldn't yet explain.

"You'll be earning a friend." He said kindly, trying his best to show Pitch the good in the world. He held out his hand for Pitch to make his decision, take his hand and go, or leave and tear apart the rift between them even more. "You have a choice, now make it." He coaxed seriously, yet with a smile still spread wide across his face. "Forget about your worries for a while and the book and we'll have some fun instead."

Pitch curse lightly when the snowballs hit him in the face. He was all to reminded of when Jack had done such a thing to him , during the last battle. When those turn of events had left him feeling more outcast, then he ever had before, in his long time of existing. Now however he felt weird, it was strange as if, nothing matter, and he wanted to dance and sing with joy, but of course things matter, and Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, didn't dance in joy, Pitch didn't understand the pleasure of joy, let alone, be able to enjoy them.

The Nightmare King, blinked several times, wishing to be rid of what ever it was Jack had thrown at him. When the young winter spirit spoke, the night stalker paused to listen. Eclipse golden eyes looked into the ice blue ones, when Jack offered him, the younger spirits pale snow like hand. The King felt himself frown, as Pitch attempted not to glare, at the extended appendage, as letting out a long draw out sigh. The King of all Nightmares, began to think, he was rather lonely, but did that mean, he really needed compassion from Jack Frost, a guardian nonetheless.

He thought not, he was a King after all, however the kind expression on Jack's face, told him to at least try. The other Guardians would hear nothing of this union of friendship, and Pitch honestly didn't think much on it himself. He didn't need friends, what he need was power, to be feared.

To rise up to his once famous glory, yet the smile upon Jack face, made him face relatively. He would never be more then just a shadow in this world. The Guardians and Jack himself had saw to that. Sighing he took the winter spirits paler hand into his larger gray ones. He felt the coldness, against his warmth, but payed it no mind. He himself was warm to the touch, as he shock the smaller males hand. "If you won't mind terrible Jack, I rather not build up a sweat, by snowball fighting. I am after all, a rather old man. " Pitch smiled softly, as he let go of Jack's hand. "However your friendship would be most accepted, however it won't last Jack. The other will find out, and they won't approve. " Pitch shock his head as he brushed off the snow from his shoulders.

"It is for your own good Jack, and as for the book, I have a great need to acquire it, even if it means breaking into Norths home. This book tells a tale, that I am rather interested in. " Pitch had straighten himself out. As he turned his eyes on Jack looking the young spirit over from head to toe, as the came to rest on his face, Pitch tilted his head to the side, as watch Jack for any changes.

Jack, slightly stunned, opened his mouth in a reply to Pitch's words, thinking over the slight acceptance and then of the threat of Pitch breaking in to The Workshop. He quickly let his mouth close shut once again, not sure exactly how to react to the whole situation, a thoughtful, almost troubled look playing across his face. He nodded his head, smiling a bit, happy that he had at least gotten through to his slightly. _It won't matter after this, his notion to steal the book._

Jack thought to himself,_ I'll do my best to get him on my side_. "Don't worry about the specifics alright. Just let go and everything will be fine." The tricky winter spirit laughed, slowly pacing to stand beside Pitch. He smiled up at Pitch, linking his own arm with the taller male's, letting his cool temperature blend with the warmer temperature that The Nightmare King gave off.

"Now... I would hang on if I were you, Soot-face~" He said laughing a bit and gripping his staff in his free hand. Before Pitch could react to what he had just said, Jack was already looking to the sky yelling out happily, "Wind! Take us up!" Suddenly a chilly winter breeze rushed between the trees and turned up sharply as it reached the two of them. They were picked up into the crisp night air and sent flying over the ominous forests. Jack laughed excitedly at the sights as he soared towards a large clock tower in the distance a place he went to admire the views and think about important questions.

He wanted this time to let himself go from the strict Guardian schedule and have some fun with the by-passers on the streets. Not only that, but he also wanted, some time, to have a meaningful talk with Pitch. There was something inside of himself that he still couldn't explain, some connection he felt that was drawing him back to the one man he was never supposed to like, again and again and again.

Pitch raised a brow at the play of emotions, that expanded over the young winter spirits face. The King didn't understand why, Jack was so surprised by his words, Pitch often keep his word, after all why waste breath saying them, after all The Nightmare was a stubborn man. Pitch was greatly amused, by the differences in temperature between Jack and himself. The King was unaware of the betrayal of fear, that ran across his face, when Jack shouted out to the wind.

A shadow ran along the ground, darkness lived in the lines of the land. Pitch let out a rather loud shout as he was dragged into the sky. He never liked flying, unless it was on Midnight, his old nightmare horse. The King, grow out his shadow, just to make sure he won't fall. Pitch attempted to calm his racing heart, as he took slow even breaths, squeezing Jack's hand a little out of fear.

Pitch was a shadow walker, a night creature. One that didn't have wings, and couldn't fly, he slithered on the ground, casting his shadows to dance across walls, frighten adults and children alike. This wasn't something he was enjoying, this was more terrifying then, enjoyable. When he rode his horse, it was out of confidence, this was chaos. Chaos he couldn't control, and Pitch didn't like not being able to control things. After all, being a King, meant he had to control a lot of things.

This wasn't on his list. "Jackson Overland Frost, you put me down, or so help your soul, I will taint it blacker then ebony night. " he didn't mean for it to come out as a hiss, but his fear of this chaos, was catching up to him. His normally gray face was pale, his golden eyes wide and filled with fright.


End file.
